Validation: Chapter 2
Validation Chapter 2: Edlyn Collins Edlyn stood on the banks of the lake and watched the four nymphs at the bottom of the lake do each others hair. Friendship. Edlyn, every day, prayed hard to whatever gods were out there to help her find a friend. She popped in one of her ear buds and walked towards the Arena. Standing in the arena were a group of demigods. Edlyn recognised them. Larry Beston was the most recognisable. Besides Edlyn, he was so dangerous. He had powerful control over peoples desires. She recognised Alexis Armstrong, that girl who went on a mission for Phoebe, the titan. Hailee Kane, the daughter of Eurus, the East Wind. Lastly, Claire Petrelli. That girl was the daughter of Apate. the Goddess of Deceit. She was Julie's biggest competition. As soon as Edlyn entered the arena, they all stopped to look at her. "What are you all looking at?" Edlyn asked, shouting across the arena. No one said anything and they kept staring at her. Edlyn walked closer to them. "I get it. My father is a proto god. I'm a Proto-demigod. But remember, I'm also part human. And your judgemental looks actually hurt, just so you know. So if you have something to say, I'd rather if you didn't just stare. Spit it out" Edlyn said and looked at them. "I... is it true that you... um... are able to turn... um... monsters to water?" Claire asked. "Well, it was just once, but... I don't get why that would make people hate me?" Edlyn said rhetorically. "No one hates you because we don't actually know you. People say things and people are actually afraid of you" Larry said to her. "You guys just don't even understand what I can do. Not even I know what I can do. My powers shouldn't be define me, or any of us. I mean, c'mon. Larry, if you wanted, you could take over this camp. You're stronger than you're letting on and I know it" Edlyn said. Larry blushed and looked away. Edlyn outstretched her hand. "I'm not saying we need to be friends. But can we at least be civil. I'm not as dangerous as you're thinking. I still listen to Taylor Swift like any other girl..." she said and the first to shake her hand was Alexis. "I'm Alexis. My mom is Asteria, goddess of fallen stars. I never believed you were as people said... haha." she said smiling. Next was Hailee "I'm Hailee Kane. My dad is Eurus, God of the East End" followed by Claire and Larry. "Would you all care to train with me? I'm still pretty fresh" Edlyn asked. "Sure, why not?" Alexis asked. Alexis drew her dagger and Edlyn did the same. They circled each other. Edlyn kept her focus on Alexis but as she blinked, Alexis disappeared. She heard a crunch of woodchips behind her and rolled backwards and kicked Alexis in front of her. "Good aural skills" Alexis said, picking herself up and charged Edlyn. Edlyn matrix-style dodged Alexis and swiped her leg around and knocked Alexis to the ground. "Whoa, you're not too bad!" Larry shouted. Edlyn felt pretty good that she won the round. "Thanks for seeing that I'm not actually as bad as people say" Edlyn said and helped Alexis up. "It's good. Hey, it's lunch now. Walk back to the pavilion with us" Hailee invited. Edlyn walked with Hailee as Hailee told her some hints about camp and showed her some weapons she owned. As soon they came close to the Pavilion, they walked past a hearth in which a young girl was sitting. "Lady Hestia" Larry said and bowed as they neared the girl. "I wish to speak to Ms. Collins alone. Run along" Hestia said. Edlyn moved slowly towards the goddess as she poked the fire with a poker. "You've had quite the journey so far, Edlyn. Some may find it admirable that you've stuck out so long. How are you holding out?" The goddess said. Edlyn was bemused at the fact that even though she was a divine being, she appeared to be a 10 year old girl. "It's... okay. Being the daughter of Hydros is not really something I was prepared for, I'll admit. I'm coping" Edlyn said, sighing. "That's good to hear, food dear?" Hestia said and produced a plate of cheese.